


30 Day Doxy

by Mephonix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, the Prince of Asguard has ordered to have a female to call his own, one he can use for himself, in every way imaginable and you so happen to be the female of choice.</p>
<p>Part of the 30 Day OTP Porn/Smut Challenge, each day an entry is written dealing with Loki Laufeyson and the Reader of the Story (who in this case is mainly female.) </p>
<p>Be prepared for some sizzling action, both straight forward and kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Standard Procedure

Day 1: Standard Procedure

"Step Forward." 

A deep voice hits your ears a your eyes are still glued to the floor as you take one large step from the line of other females that stood shoulder to shoulder at your side. Ranging different skin colors, shapes, and sizes.

You stare down at your feet, eyeing your pale white skin and the long brown hair that covered your shoulders of your now awkwardly nude body. You had been cleaned, and had everything done to you, from getting a hair cut to getting a pedicure.

It wasn't normal for one like you, a mere slave of Asguard, to get such treatment, but with the circumstances of the moment, you had no choice but to oblige to the orders of those around you especially the man who just called you out.

Still looking at the floor in obedience you slowly kneel to the ground, keeping your head lowered only staring at the dark black leather boots of the man in front of you. "Your Highness..." You say slowly.

"Don't speak. Not yet at least." You watch as he circles your body, his boots sliding and clicking with each belittling step he took. The sound echoed off the walls of the corridor of the room that you currently resided in, which you came to find out was this mans actual personal chambers.  
You feel your body shake a bit, knowing he was eying you, savoring the view, even though you were one of many females in there. This was a test, more or less, a burden of sorts. You weren't fond of the idea of being a potential chosen one for the Prince of Asguard, being a personal doxy.

Suddenly you feel his hand reach up under your chin, pulling your eyes up meeting his. 

His emerald green eye piercing yours, as you look over the Prince's body. He wore a simple leather chest piece on the outside of a black tunic, that over it was a pair of golden shoulder pieces that were attached to a long flowing green cloak that hung to his ankles. He also wore a pair of thick black leather pants, and leather arm gauntlets. His eyes, as aforementioned are a bright, but piercing emerald green and his hair, black, freshly slicked back and falling to right above his shoulders and curling ever so slightly upward at the tips.

"You may rise, and speak." He states, smirking a little as he guides you up on your feet flat with only his finger under your chin.

"Yes, Prince Loki." You state, your eyes never leaving his.

You watch as he stares at you again, heels clicking once more as he looks at you, then back to five other females behind you.  
"You have done well with getting these ladies ready." His eye cuts over to an older lady dressed in a golden and red garb, who nods.

"Thank you your highness." the lady's old voice states nodding again, "These were the best female slaves I could find."

"Well I am impressed," Loki's eyes still look at you, still walking slowly, "I would ask for each and every one of you." He states as suddenly you feel his hand slowly trail the side of your body causing you to jump but he still walks, "All fine women, very well endowed." He ends his touching by smacking your rear one swift time causing you to cry out.

"But Unfortunately.... I've made my decision." He's now standing in front of you once more. He looks over your shoulder, "The Five of you may leave." you hear the sounds of both happy and sad sighs, but a wash of white fear comes over your body as your head turns out of curiosity, but he forcefully grabs your head snapping it back towards him, "I did not say you could move."  
You apologizes your head hanging, but he moves it back up so you are looking in his eyes. Still staring he speaks, "The rest may leave now."

This time he allows you to turn.

Without hesitation the five other ladies grab up small robes that they wore upon entering the room earlier and with a quick bow from each they leave the room, with the older lady being the last. She bows, and wishes you the best, you nod, as you are now fully facing the door. You jump as you hear it latch shut, and suddenly you hear the contraption in it lock as you turn to see Loki with his hand with a small bit of blue aura around the tips of his fingers right before he smirks, the color fading away.

"Alright, let me give you a quick run down Darling." Loki without hesitation grabs you turning you violently snatching your body taunt with his, one arm wrapped above your breasts the other below on your abdomen. He starts breathing against your neck. "My rules are simple, and that is simply to obey. NO objections, and once you learn to do that right not only will I get fulfillment out of your job, then you will do so as well yourself. Starting tonight you will be my personal experiment, to poke, and prod at." His lower hand then drags slowly across your abdomen, causing your breath to hitch, "To please, Tease, and enjoy myself thoroughly on." 

His once hot breath on your neck turns into kisses as he slowly plants them on your neck, nipping you with his teeth, "We'll start with the simple basics tonight, and then from there I'm going to open the door to so many things that you will and can not fathom."

You can feel him smiling against the skin of your neck, you can't believe that you haven't even been in his presence not even five full minutes and you already feel yourself being turned on. You kick yourself internally for feeling that way, praying that at this moment, maybe there wasn't any other signs, but that though changed instantly as you suddenly felt one of his long fingers slowly go over one of the folds between your legs, instantly causing you to shudder.

"So eager already now are we?" He pulls his fingers away from you, turning you quickly so he could see the flushness of red that came over your cheeks. 

He waves his hand with the blue spark of magic, and instantly everything but his leather pants remained on his body. You admired his own pale body, toned, and not muscular, but you are able to make our abdomen muscles and arm muscles most defiantly. The pants hang on his hips which are sort of bony and you see the edges of his abdomen and a small trail of hair that lead to the top of his pants that bulged out a bit from the girth of his below it. 

He smirks noticing that you are admiring his own body before he pulls you close your breasts and body crashing into his. He pulls you into a kiss, prying your lips open with his tongue, exploring your mouth, allowing you to do the same. He pulls back with a small trail of saliva that he wipes from your mouth,smiling as he turns you slamming you against the bed that was behind you.

A huge four post bed with a black light blocking canopy and dark green silken sheets.  
"I'm going to give you the easier route tonight, but do not believe for one moment that anything afterwards will be this easy for you."

He then begins kissing your down your stomach, gripping one of your breasts kneading it with his long fingers. He trailed kisses all the way down your belly before taking his hands and opening up your leg before revealing your damp core before without warning plunging his finger in.  
You moan gripping the green silken sheets as he moves his finger diligently eying you, grinning as you lift up and stare at him for only a mere few seconds before your head falls back to the bed, eyes rolling back.

You feel pleasure begin to build up as he leans forward again, placing the light bites and kisses here and there.

Right before you feel like you are about to be driven over the edge he pulls his finger out, still grinning as he stands chuckling at the expression on your face that you give back to him. The small bulge of his leather pants is now fully taunt with the over excitement held back by the thick material.

Loki sits you back up, "Unbutton them." He commands, "Now."

You nod reaching for the small silver clasp that bound the thick material together at the top, unsnapping it, you slowly peel the thick leather pants off leaving him in nothing but his underwear, which is also made of a thin, black cotton material. You gulp a bit at the site staring up at him as he slipped the pants from off his ankles and kicked them to the side. He raises an eyebrows for a moment before ordering you to pull his underwear down, revealing his full endowment, only inches from your face.

Again you blush furiously at the sight, taking in a slow breath before he speaks again. " A simple handjob will be enough, but don't expect me to let you off that easy before-"

You don't let him finish before you lean forward grabbing the base and begin licking the tip and engulfing the head. Swirling your tongue you can hear him already moaning, growling.

"Oh...you...Ah..." You look up to see him grinning devilishly at you, as he starts thrusting himself into your mouth, nearly choking you, his breath roughly leaving his nose with each thrust.

You can tell he himself is nearly to the edge but he pulls himself out of your mouth before roughly grabbing your shoulders slamming you really hard onto the bed. With your legs still hanging off the side he pries them open with his own before teasing your entrance with his already throbbing cock, "I'm going to take you now, take your all. You shall and are mine."

His voice is in a low growl before he slowly enters you leaning forward and kissing the base of your neck. You wrap your arms around his back trying your hardest not to dig into his skin with your nails before he begins pumping slowly, allowing your body to adjust to his size before a moan of pleasure escapes your lips. He begins to thrust faster and harder.

"P...prince...Y..Your High-" You feel frenzied as you try to spit out the honorific for him, but he returns with a simple request.

"Just Say my name..." He pants, starting at you with his Emerald eyes, "That'll suffice...ugh...enough."

"L-Loki..." You mutter as he growls again, pounding you even harder.

"Louder." he Demands.

"Loki!" You yell, almost nearly driven to the edge.

"Louder."

He still thrusts your mind is nearly in a haze from the pleasure you are now feeling from the Prince of Asguard.

"L-LOKI!!! " You manage to scream, before you feel yourself spill and release, you couldn't bear it much longer, You stare exhausted into Loki's eyes, sweat beading up around the base of your neck, watching as his own sweat rolled in drops down his brow, dripping onto your chest.  
With a final hard thrust he grunts releasing himself letting his seed go before collapsing onto you, panting, and grinning himself.

"Amazing." You manage to breathe out before he pulls himself from you with his usually cocky but tired grin a crossed his face.

"I am Impressed." he stated before kissing the nape of your neck again, "Are you?"

"Very much so your Highness." you compliment him, before he stands slipping on his underwear, he tosses you a loose tunic from a nearby chair for you to wear.

"Good, for now you can use my bed to rest," he states snapping his fingers and his clothing he had on earlier reappears on his body. "Sleep well. For tomorrow night, we start a whole new journey."


	2. Day 2: Spanking/Corporal Punishment

Slowly walking through the red carpeted halls of the palace, you let your bare feet feel the coolness of the floor. Today you decided to do sightseeing, with the fact that Loki now allowed you to wander through the day, just as long as you were back in his chambers before sunset. 

Admiring the large stone columns that supported the palace you had actually wondered what he had to do that day. You knew, him being a prince of Asguard, he always tended to small missions and trips with his brother, Thor, who in your opinion was a bit demanding of Loki at times, but you had no say so in the matter whatsoever. You didn't really pay close attention before you accidentally crash into a palace guard who instantly turned.

"Hey watch where you are-" The guards eyes widen as well as yours when you both recognise each other. He slowly states your name to reassure it was you before you nod, and you hug him.

"Oh my its been years!" you exclaim!

"Yes it has." He replies back to you.

The guard was a childhood friend of yours that you had not seen in at least four or five years. Your excitement clouds your judgement, as you embrace him, before another rule of Loki's came to your mind.

"No other man is to touch you other than me."

You lunge back quickly throwing your hands behind your back looking around to make sure that Loki wasn't around to actually see what you had just did. Sighing and noticing he wasn't any where to be found, you relax a bit before chatting with the guard a bit longer.

You both discussed many memories of your childhood, laughing and joking a bit before another guard calls out to him, ordering him to get back to work and stop losing focus on the task at hand.

He kisses your hand and bids you farewell before marching off with the other guard.

You smile a bit before slowly walking off yourself, still sighing, as you turn one of the corners in the corridor. You look behind you feeling as if being watched by someone before you turn back around forward, gasping as you slam into the sturdy chest of Loki, causing you to freeze immediately. 

You assumed that he must have either used his magic to pop there, or he was hiding behind a nearby large pillar.

His expression is blank and unreadable as you instantly bow your head, "Y-Y-Your highness." You stutter, trying hard not to show you knew you had disobeyed him not even moments before.

"Look at me." he commands as your eyes meet his, fierce, and not too pleasantly happy green eyes.

You give off a weak smile before he lets out a sigh before instantly grabbing your wrists. "Explain to me what just happened." He states staring daggers into you.

"N-Nothing really..." you say, gulping as he slowly starts walking you backwards into the shadows of the hallway corridor. 

"Nothing?" he questions back walking you back even slower, "I  
deliberately told you that no one other than me was to touch you, yet you go against my words."

He slams you hard into the stone wall.

"Well...your highness....he was just a friend, we grew up-"

"Silence." He cuts you off, "You disobeyed me." He states in a stern tone, with a low growl in his voice. 

You start to shake in fear, you knew he could claim this as act of treason, and it could even cause your own life to be forfeited, "Please, don't kill me." you cry out, "I didn't remember it at the time..."

"Didn't remember?" he repeats in question, "Is that the excuse you give for me to believe you?" He chuckles darkly,"You don't have to worry about your life being taken...."

"I-I'm sorry." You say quietly.

"Oh no...my dear..." he states leaning in his hot breath in your ear, in a low whisper, "You are about to be sorry." 

You gulp in fear as he takes his hand and places it over your eyes, shutting the lids of them, before instantly removing his hand once more. Your eyes flutter open, and you see the last bit of a blue aura come off of both of your skins before you instantly realized what had just happened.

You two were back in his chambers.

Your eyes soon hit the frame of his large four posted, green silken sheet bed in his chambers. Before suddenly it was blocked from view as you felt a black satin blind go over your eyes as he instantly orders you to kneel to the floor. You slowly lower yourself as you hear his boots walking around you sliding, clicking with each tantalizing step.

"Now I'm going to explain what's going to happen to you." He states in a low tone. You feel his hand slowly graze your shoulder causing the dress and undergarments you supported earlier to fade away into nothing, as you notice the cold chill of his chambers hit you.

"I'm going to punish you for your act of defiance." He states, "I will give you what you deserve..." He pauses. You hear him stop walking and feel his body heat against yours from your side, "Then once I'm done, I'll give you what you want... That is if unless your body says otherwise."  
You hear him stand once more, "Which I highly doubt it wouldn't."

You feel his long fingers pull you up by your chin, "You will receive corporal punishment, you will do as I say. Defy me again, and it will only get worse." He leans into your ear in a lowly whisper, "Do you understand?" 

You nod, still shaking as he leads you towards his bed. He sits commanding you to lay over his lap, which upon doing so, you could feel his own eagerness pushing through his leather pants into your stomach. 

"I want you to count them out, after each, state "I will not defy you again." He says as you nod, waiting, still shaking. Then "Smack." his hand comes crashing down on your left cheek stinging a bit, pausing as he jolts his knee in your rib reminding you of your command.

"O-One." You state, "I will not defy you again."

"Smack."

"Two." The second one on your right, "I will not defy you again."

One after the other, the stinging of your red behind caused you to hurt more and more with each unexpected hit, but other than his hand, it was something else that hit you as well, that made you feel truly terrible about yourself. You were never one in your life to enjoy pain. As a child you'd always relish the thought of getting lashes, and of course thats why you were always on your best behavior, and did as you were told, but this... THIS... it was different.

With each stinging, unexpected lash of his hand that he gave scattered not only on your buttocks, but thighs as well, you started feeling a bit of pleasure from this would be punishment from the dark haired prince of Asguard.

You wince as Loki's hand comes down again.

"F-F-Fifteen.." you stutter your legs shifting a bit, "I...I will not def-defy you ag-again." 

Your eyes clenched tightly from behind the blindfold, the pain from the back of you was now unbearable as the pain that you had seemed to overfill the amount of pleasure you were actually starting to get from it. You had wondered if he had noticed, but that question was answered as you suddenly feel his cold hands rub the folds of your flower causing you to twitch a bit.

"As I thought." you hear him chuckle, "Pain before pleasure." 

You gasp as you feel him stick his finger in, moving it ever so slightly, hitting your sweet spot, causing you to moan his name under your breath.

"I knew that your body would tell me otherwise." He states moving his finger faster, "So wet, so ready, so eager."

He teases you like this, till you feel like you are about to explode, but he pulls his hands away. Standing you up for only a split moment, he guides you down onto the bed, the coolness of the silk giving your aching behind some small fit of relief as you hear him unbuttoning his leather pants, the sound of the belt that was around his waist hitting the ground hits your ears before you feel him start kissing your from your belly button all the way up between your breasts.  
"Let me state my rule again to you darling." He states cusping one of your breasts in his hand, kneading it, "No other man is to touch you, unless it is me."

He then licks you from your collarbone to your neck, nipping with his teeth in spots here and there, before reaching your ear with his mouth, "You belong to only me. Your body is mine, everything. From your hair, to your breasts, to your flower. It is all mine."

"Yes sir." you state, "I'm all yours your majesty." 

You hear him moan in approval before climbing fully over you, "Now..." he states, "I have a strong feeling there's something of mine you want, if I'm not mistaken."

He kisses you again, as you nod, "Please." You beg. Your body ached for more than just his teasing kissing on it.

"Since you asked nicely." You can feel him grinning as he slowly takes his girth and enters you slowly. You gasp as he leans forward pulling you into a kiss, his mouth crushing yours as he begins to move slowly, your hips rocking along with the smaller movements of his body before he begins to speed up. Soon you are moaning his name, which of course you know he takes dear pleasure in hearing. 

"You-You like that don't you?" he moans on his own breath, still thrusting as he's now holding your wrists down onto the bed using you as a kind of support for his movements.

"Y-yes." you moan back, your eyes still obstructed by the blind he had on your eyes, "L-Loki."  
"Oh I love it when you say my name." he states before slamming into you harder, causing you to cry out even louder, "It sounds so perfect... coming from your lips." 

"Loki..I... I can't....I..."

You feel the pressure build up inside of you as you soon give release, and he not long after you. Collapsing onto you he pulls himself from you, his chest heaving as he slowly reaches over and takes off your blind fold so you can now stare him dead in his emerald green eyes. Sweat is now glistening over his face to where some of the locks of his long black hair is now sticking to it.

"I do not want to have to do that again, unless it is asked of me, or for just pleasure purposes only." He stated, taking his fingers and holding your chin and face in place, "Do you understand?"  
You felt like it was a rhetorical question, but yet you answers with all of your truth... still breathing heavy and nodding you state, "Yes sire... I understand... I will never defy you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this up as soon as I should, I've been sick over the past few days ^^; My writing judgement aren't always the best when I'm ill. Never the less, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
